Einstein Invasion!
Einstein Invasion! is the 1st episode of Startiger678’s episodes. Summary The residents of Disney Junior Town have reported a strange flying object. What could it be, and could it be… dangerous? Plot The episode opens with the PJ Masks patrolling their hometown at night. Owlette is flying high when she hears what sounds like an engine. She turns around to see what the noise is, when suddenly, something flies by at a super fast speed, sending her spinning to the ground. Catboy and Gekko rush over to see if Owlette is okay. She isn't seriously injured, she just has some bruises and a few tiny cuts. Catboy gets the first aid kit, while Gekko wonders what that thing was. Owlette says that whatever it is, it should watch where it's going. The next morning, Captain Jake and his crew are out sailing for fun. Captain Jake comments that it's a peaceful day, when the same engine noise immediately undoes that. The crew looks up, only to see a strange object. Skully volunteers to fly up and check it out, and after doing that and flying back down, he reports it to be a red rocket ship. Captain Jake wonders what it could mean, then decides it's probably nothing. The crew continues sailing. Later that day, Doc Mcstuffins is checking her patient files while her toys are playing astronauts outside. Stuffy wants to do the sound effects, and prepares for liftoff, but the second he opens his mouth, a real rocket ship noise is heard. The other toys are in shock, and Lambie asks how Stuffy did that. Stuffy responds that he didn't, and looks up at the sky. Sure enough, he sees a rocket ship hovering above the clinic. The toys stare for a few seconds, until the rocket flies away. Doc comes out to see what the noise was, and Chilly tells her there was a huge rocket ship, and a real one too. Doc decides this should be reported, and scoops up the toys to go see Kwazii. That night, Kwazii is hanging out in his room reading a book when he hears a knock on his door. He gets up to answer, revealing the PJ Masks standing there, with Owlette covered in bandages. Kwazii asks what happened, and Catboy responds that that's why they're here. He claims that they ran into a large object in the sky last night, and Owlette adds that it nearly mowed her down, hence the bandages. Kwazii says it was probably Luna Girl on her Luna Board or Romeo in a new invention. Gekko remarks that that makes sense, and the PJ Masks leave. Kwazii is about to go back to his book, when there's another knock. This time, it's Jake and Skully. Skully says that a large red rocket ship flew over their pirate ship earlier, and Kwazii concludes that it must have been the same thing the PJ Masks saw. He says he'll look into it, and sends Jake and Skully on their way. Kwazii is walking away, when the door is knocked on again. Kwazii opens the door to Doc and her toys, with Stuffy saying that they saw a huge rocket ship hovering over the clinic. Kwazii comments that this is the third report he's gotten today, and decides it can't be a coincidence. Over the next few weeks, Kwazii works his tail off trying to figure out what this object could be, while more reports come pouring in. Sheriff Callie says that she heard music coming from it, and Sofia says that while she was flying with Minimus, they saw four silhouettes inside. Eventually, Kwazii comes to his conclusion. At night, he calls a meeting for all the team leaders of the town, saying that he has figured out what's going on: Disney Junior Town is the target of an alien invasion! The entire town goes into a panic, screaming that the aliens are coming, boarding their doors shut, and generally freaking out. After a while, Kwazii decides they need to fight back, or it's all over. The next night, the townsfolk keep a close eye on the aliens, waiting for them to strike. Finally, the rocket ship lands in the center of town. Kwazii warns everyone that it's time, and heads to the landing site. There, he prepares for the aliens to exit, warning them not to come too close. The rocket ship door opens, and Kwazii warns them again. Four figures step out, forcing Kwazii to fire a net, capturing them all. Kwazii then brings the net back to the Octopod, where everyone is waiting. Kwazii says that he got the invaders, and that they should cut open the net to deal with them once and for all. He takes out his claws and cuts through the netting, only for four regular kids to pop out. The entire gang reconciles in shock, with Catboy saying that they are so not aliens. A boy with red hair and green glasses pipes up and says that they got lost while flying their rocket around. Owlette asks why they didn't just get out and ask for directions, and a girl in a purple tutu dress responds that they wanted to, but the boy refused to admit to being lost. Kwazii goes out to make an announcement that the whole thing was a false alarm, and Disney Junior Town is not being invaded by aliens, and Captain Jake points out that they never got the kids' names. They then introduce themselves as Leo, June, Annie, and Quincy. Doc comes forward and says that Disney Junior Town is a great place and turns to ask Kwazii to confirm, but Kwazii is nowhere to be found. The group goes out to look for him, only for Annie to find him around a corner, hiding his face in embarrassment. Everyone laughs, and the episode ends. Trivia * This episode is the debut of the Little Einsteins. * While fighting against the “aliens”, Kwazii is shown wearing a black tuxedo, as an allusion to the “Men in Black” movies. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes that need images Category:Friendship